


The ending Meera Reed deserved

by Sadiessmax



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e04 The Spoils of War, F/M, Fluff, It's short but sweet (In my opinion), It's the ending I wanted and that Meera deserved, Thinking about making this a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiessmax/pseuds/Sadiessmax
Summary: Meera is about to leave Winterfell when she visits Bran for the last time





	The ending Meera Reed deserved

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't been writing for that long and English isn't my first language. So yeah enjoy

Meera looked around the room. She had to go, she just had to. But she wanted to see goodbye to Bran first. She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked out of the room. She walked over to the room Bran was in and saw littlefinger walking out of it. 

She entered the room and saw Bran sitting in what appeared to be a wheelchair. "What's that?" 

"Maester Wolkan build it for me," Bran answered, "So I can move around more easily." 

"It's a very good idea," Meera smiled. Then she paused for a second. She found it hard to tell Bran she was going to go. She had grown quite fond of Bran during their journey behind the wall. 

"You're leaving." Meera looked surprised at Bran. But she also wasn't too surprised, it was obvious she was going to go back to her father and wouldn't stay in Winterfell forever. 

"I don't want to leave you," Meera admitted, "But when.. when they come, I need to be with my family. And you're safe. Well, as safe as anyone can be now. You don't need me anymore." It hurt her to say the last sentence. 

"The three raven doesn't," Bran said, "Bran does. But I'm not Bran anymore." Meera felt tears sting in her eyes. She still didn't know what happened in that cave, but he had changed. 

"I'll go," Meera said and she turned around to walk out of the room when Bran spoke again. 

"I'm the three-eyed raven now," He said, "But the person I was before you cared a lot about you." Meera turned around to look at Bran. 

"I care about you too Bran," Meera said, "And if I could I would help you fight, but my family is important to me. I already lost Jojen to those things, I don't want to lose the rest of my family to them." 

"Then take them here," Bran said "Your father and his men can fight alongside our men and so can you. Your mother can hide with the other women and children. Stay." Meera had to think about that offer. 

"I will send a raven to my father," Meera then said and she swore she could see something of a smile on Bran's face. She smiled back and walked out of the room, happy she was going to stay and her family was going to stay with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know if you did. Also should I write a series were Meera is in end-season 7 and season 8?


End file.
